


Turn Out The Lights

by sassyfangs13



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfangs13/pseuds/sassyfangs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't sleep with lights on in the room and the reactor is very bright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Out The Lights

Steve stared at the blue tinted ceiling, he didn't sleep much these days and having a bright lite in the room didn't help at all. He liked it dark and quiet but Tony provided him with neither. The light in the room shifted and played with the shadows as the reactor in Tony's chest moved with the force of his snore which was comparable to that of the god of thunder sleeping across the compound. Steve sighed and feared he might have woken Tony when he rolled over, the spotlight now on the wall. He rolled the opposite direction, his back now facing the smaller man, but it did little good, the room was still blue. A few minutes later Tony rolled again and his arm draped lazily over Steve's middle. He hummed contently and pulled, pressing his body into Steve's. The light disappeared and, though Steve preferred to be the outer spoon, he could adjust if it meant the room was dark. The snoring he would try to fix later.


End file.
